


Annoying Angel of Death

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert Just wants his bf, I want to point out theres no adult content but there is character death, M/M, Recommend, Sad bois, also Silver is based on another writer whom I recon, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: “You can’t kill him. He’s going to save lives.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Race, no. That doesn’t even make sense. Thanos killed Loki at the beginning, he’s not coming back.”

Race sighed and watched the “stop” sign flip to the “walking” sign. He started walking across the street but Jack pulled his arm back. A truck sped by, right where Race had been standing. Jack started panicking.

“Are you okay?! Did you get hurt?!”

Race shook his head. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“You know I always worry about you.”

They had missed the light so they had to wait for the “walking” sign again.

“It’s not the first time something like that has happened, you know that right?”

Jack furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, yesterday there was a construction beam that fell like three feet from where I was standing.”

Jack looked at him wide-eyed. “Someone tried to drop a construction beam on you?”

Race shrugged. “It probably wasn’t intentional. The beam probably just got loose and fell.”

“Is that it? Just the beam?”

“Well… yeah, that’s it.” Race avoided Jack's gaze and scratched the back of his neck.

“I swear to god, Race, if you don’t tell me, I will force it out of you.”

“I almost got hit by a car…” Race said almost inaudibly.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I almost got hit by a car.”

Jack looked at him expectantly. “You didn’t tell me?”

“It’s not important, I’m fine.” The sign changed and Race started walking. Jack sighed but followed.

* * *

Albert watched Jack pull Race out of the street.

“NO!” Albert tried kicked a rock but forgot that his foot would go right through and he fell. “Jack is such an IDIOT.” He turned and yelped.

“Boo,” Silver said smiling. Albert sighed stood up. “Did you do it?”

“No, Jack pulled him out of the way.”

“Good.” Albert glared at her.

“Good?!” Albert crossed his arms. “I’ve been trying to kill him for days now!”

It was Silver’s turn to sigh. “Albert, you can’t kill him. He needs to be alive for at least another month.”

“Yeah,” He said, glaring at her, “you keep saying that but you refuse to tell me why. Race was my best friend. I mean, even though I can still see him and be near him…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s not the same.”

Silver nodded. “Believe me, I know. But you can’t kill him he has… things he needs to do.”

“What kinds of things?” Albert prodded.

She hesitated. “He can save lives.” Albert furrowed his brow. “But, he can’t do that if you kill him.” She started to fade.

“No, wait!” He tried to grab her hand to keep her from fading, but it was no use. “What do you mean he's going to save lives?!” She had already gone by the time he finished the question. He ran his hand through his hair and cursed.

He just didn’t want to be alone anymore. He spent so much time alone when he was alive. Until he met Race.

He had been there for Albert for as long as he can remember. Race helped him through some rough times and... he couldn’t imagine life without him. And he couldn’t imagine death without him either.  
So maybe he had cut the rope at the construction site and sent the truck today… and the car the other day but that was only so he could talk to Race and have a real conversation with him. He could see and hear Race, but Race couldn’t see him or talk to him. The only way they could be together again.

Occasionally, when Race was home alone, Albert would visit him. Albert knew Race had some nightmares but after Albert had died, they had gotten worse. When he was living, Albert was always there to wake him up and to help calm Race down. Without him, Race woke up drenched in sweat and in tears, no one to comfort him or to hold him.

He watched Jack and Race walk away from where Albert was standing. He looked at Jack and then at Race and came to a decision. He would keep trying to kill him and wouldn’t tell Silver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't do this. It's not my fault you don't like getting called out for your shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol, drunkenness, car crash

Race sighed as he held the door open for Jack, who was bringing in a suitcase and blanket. 

“You can’t stay the night.”

“I can and will.” Race glared at him and closed the door. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge. Jack dropped his bag by the couch.

“So you’re going to stay here, and wake up and hour earlier and drive an extra forty-five minutes to get to work in the morning?” Jack thought for a second and shrugged. 

“Yeah,” Jack said shrugging. “I’ll tell my boss I have an appointment. Can I have one of those?”

“Uh, no? If you stay here, against my will, you have to buy you’re own food and drink.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “You won’t feed me?”

“I told you to go home. I don’t have money for you to be staying here.”

“I’ll help with rent.”

“No, no, no. You’re not staying that long. You can help with groceries this week. By groceries, I mean that I’ll buy stuff for me and you’ll buy stuff for you.”

Jack groaned. “Raaaaace, come oooon.”

“No.” Jack looked at him hopefully for few seconds and Race only responded with a glare.

“Fine, fine.” Jack picked his stuff up again and looked back at Race. “You want me in the guest room?” Race scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh… no. I’ve been staying in there since… you know.” Jack’s face softened.

“Oh…” He wasn’t sure what else to say. Race cleared his throat. 

“You can stay out here if you want, and then put your stuff in the other room.”

“Race-” 

“Jack, I don’t want to talk about it. Please?” Jack searched his face then nodded.

“Yeah, okay.” He grabbed his stuff and took it to the room that Albert and Race used to stay in. The bed was perfectly made, the floor was spotless. Albert had always made sure that the apartment was clean. Race didn’t have the motivation to clean the whole apartment, but he wanted to keep this room clean. For Albert.

“Uh… no. I’ve been staying in there since… you know.” Albert furrowed his brow. He knew Race was staying in the guest room but didn’t think anything of it. He had just assumed it was because he preferred to sleep in the twin-sized bed by himself instead if the big king-size bed. He felt something wet slip down his cheek. He was crying? 

He hadn’t cried since… well, his funeral. 

“Race…” Albert touched Race’s shoulder. Race turned to look at his shoulder, obviously confused. Albert took a deep breath then pulled his hand back. Albert suddenly had an idea.

Six Months Earlier

The last thing Race said to Albert was that he hated what Albert had become. With his newfound drinking habits, Albert had spiraled into someone even he didn’t recognize. But in the moment, he didn’t care. He just hated being called out for things, especially his flaws. He glared at Race and shook his head.

“Yeah, well, this is just who I am. If you don’t like it, then I don’t need you.” Race opened his mouth to speak but Albert had already left. 

Albert stormed out to the car, fished the keys out of his pocket and drove off. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled out of the car, which had been flipped upside   
down. He couldn’t feel anything. He was tired, so tired. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He was still laying on the ground, though his body was driving away   
in an ambulance. He looked around confused. A figure with deep red hair stood next to him, glaring.

“You idiot.”

“Who’re you?” She held out her hand to help him up. 

“I’m Silver. I was sent to tell you that you’ve officially died.”

———

Race had gone to bed and Jack had fallen asleep on the couch. Albert grabbed a pen and some paper. He wrote the date at the top of the paper.

Date: 3/31/19

He wanted Race to know that he was still there.

"Dear Race,

I’m sorry. For everything. I’m sorry I left you, I’m sorry for storming out, for drinking, for taking the car, for trying to get you killed-"

He stopped. Was he sorry for trying to kill him? He scribbled the last part.

"You were right. I changed but I hated to admit it. And you were right when you said I needed to get help. I’m sorry. I love you more than anything, Race.

Love,  
Albert Higgins"

He reread the letter making sure it said what it needed to say. Then he folded the paper and left it on the dresser in Race’s room.

“What are you doing?” Albert turned around, panicked. Silver stormed over and grabbed the letter. “You can’t do this. You’re not supposed to interact with people,   
especially people from your past. Letters like these are dangerous.”

“Screw your rules, Silver,” he said grabbing the letter back from her. “I hate how it all ended. I hate that I never said goodbye or apologized. This can fix it all.”

“It’s not going to bring you back.”

“I know. I don’t want to be back. I just want Race to have a little closure. I want him to know that he’s not alone. Is that too much to ask?!”

“Yes!” She sighed. “Look, I don’t make the rules. But everything you’ve done since you died has been reckless and stupid.”

He glared at her. “I don’t care.” 

“He’s not going to see it.” 

Albert looked at Race, who turned in his sleep. “Why not?” 

She hesitated for a minute. “It’s complicated.”

He scoffed. “Like everything else you have to say.”

She scowled. “Don’t turn this back on me. I didn’t put this all in place. This isn’t my fault.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m not the one who got drunk and crashed their car cause they got called out for their shit.” Albert seethed, his face turning red. “You know what? You wanna screw this up? It’s your funeral.”

“I’m already dead, you idiot.” She had already faded by the time he started talking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things do go the way he expected, Albert demands answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse mention

Albert decided he would stay with Race during the night. He wanted to be there when he read the letter. He wanted to be there to comfort him in some way if needed. Race woke up a few times during the night, and once he went to get water. But he never saw the letter. It was probably cause it had been three a.m. But even in the morning when Race got up he still paid no attention to it. So Albert moved it to the kitchen table. When Race sat down to eat his breakfast (which he was only eating because Jack was pestering him to), he sat right where the letter was placed but didn’t even glance at it. Jack didn’t notice either. 

Race finished and stood. “I have to go to work. Can I take your car since you aren’t going anywhere?” Jack nodded. Race held his hand out to get the keys and Albert placed the letter in his hand, thinking that there was no way he wouldn’t see it. But the letter fell through Race’s hand to the ground. 

Race pulled his hand back, a little confused. Jacks was holding his keys out.

“What?” Race shook his hand. 

“Oh, that felt weird.” 

Jack looked up at him, eyes wide with concern. “What?”

Race furrowed his brow. “Nothing.”

Nothing. 

Albert grabbed the letter and faded. He knew exactly where to find her. 

\---

He reappeared at a library and looked around. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books. Novels with colorful covers, non-fiction books with animals on the front, tables breaking up the shelves in the middle. He smiled a little. Libraries always made him smile. He saw Silver in front of a shelf labeled Historical Fiction. Her back was to him but he held the letter up as he approached her.

“Why didn’t he see it?”

She groaned. “I can’t even come to the library without a little peace.”

He was furious; his voice shook. “Why didn’t he see it?”

Silver turned to look at him, a few books in her hand. “I told you he wouldn’t.”

“Why?” He was yelling now.

“Because you wrote it,” she said evenly. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Another living library goer walked through her and shivered. “As soon as you signed it, it became what we call a ghost letter. You put your name down on that paper. Albert. But Albert no longer exists. Albert Da Silva is dead. Albert Higgins never existed. You are dead.” Albert looked at the folded paper in his hands. “I told you, you can’t interact with people from your past. Especially not him. And that letter could  
screw everything up.”

“Screw what up?” He stepped toward her. “You want me to leave him alone? Tell me. You said he was going to save lives? Tell me how!”

“No. I don’t have to justify myself to you.” She clenched her jaw. “You only care about yourself and your feelings but you can’t see the bigger picture. You know as much  
as I do.”

“Don’t lie to me.” He took another step.

“I’ve told you everything I can.” She glared at him and he was indignant, tears streaming down his face. 

“Fine.” Albert took a step back, hands up in defeat. “But I’m not going to leave him, alone. I won’t interact with him. But I refuse to watch him die to save the rest of the world. What did the world ever do for him?”

“Ok, first of all, he’s not going to know he’s saving the world. Second, you’ve literally been trying to kill him for weeks.” 

“But have I succeeded?”

“No. Thanks to me.”

Albert put the two together. “You?” 

“Yes. I moved the beam, I made Jack aware that his brother was going to get hit by a truck, I pushed Race out of the way the first time a car tried to hit him.” 

“Why?!”

“He can’t die yet! How many times do I have to tell you?!”

He ran his hands through his hair and scoffed. “Are you kidding?” 

She rolled her eyes. “If you don’t mind, I’ve got places to be.” She pulled out a card and Albert followed her to the checkout desk, she scanned the card and the books started to have a slight glow. 

“So your library card works but I can’t give a letter to my boyfriend?”

She turned and glared at him. “You scan the card they become ghost books. The library won’t miss them.” She turned to leave, but hesitated and looked at him quizzically. “Why don’t you call Race your fiance?”

He bit his lip. “Because it’s my fault we didn’t get married. Every time… I call him that I just get reminded that it was my fault.” He looked around the library. “You know… Race and I used to meet up at different libraries. He would always sneak out when his dad was being extra… aggressive. He would go out the window take his bike; he would leave it under the window. He might come bloody or bruised, but he’d always come.” Silver looked at him sympathetically. “And no matter how bad his home life was, he was always there for us. For me. When we had a problem, he would help us through it.” He laughed a little, looking down at the letter. “He got into so many fights.”

“You’re talking about him like he’s the one who died.”

“It feels like he did.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why cause he needs to ‘stay alive’?”  
> “Because he needs to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not finishing this. I am really trying to get back to posting until it's over. Which it almost is so let's hope you like it.

**2 weeks later**

“What do you mean I can’t get on the plane?” Race asked.

“We’re overbooked. I’m sorry, sir.” The clerk gave him an apologetic smile.

“Okay, but I bought a ticket for the seat.” He waved the paper in the air and the clerk sighed. Jack grabbed Race’s arm to steady him. Race put the ticket on the table and rubbed his temples.

“I understand. But we don’t have a seat for you. If you would like us to reschedule-”

“No, I can’t reschedule. I have to be in Chicago today.”

“Race,” Jack whispered. “Breathe.”

“We have other flights.”

Race did what Jack said. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. “What times?”

“One o’clock this afternoon.”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine.”

He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. Jack smiled at the clerk. “Do we have to pay for another ticket or can you just switch the times?”

The clerk looked at Race, who had his head in his hands. “We’ll just switch the times.”

“Awesome, thank you.” He pulled Race toward a row of chairs. “Hey. You okay?”

Race shook his head. “Talk to me.”

Race kept his face in his hands a few seconds longer before sitting up and wiping tears off his face. “It’s… this whole thing. I mean I don’t even know why I’m going. My father was a monster. And here I am going to his funeral.” He looked down at his hands. “What am I doing, Jack?”

Jack put his hand on Race's. “You’re not doing it for him. You’re doing it for your mom.”

Race looked at him and nodded a little. “She needs you. This is really hard for her.” The blonde nodded again.

“Will you stay here with me? Until my plane leaves?”

Jack pulled him into a hug. “I’ll be here as long as you need.” They sat in silence for a few minutes then Jack pulled away slightly to look at Race. “Are you going to be okay on the plane?”

Race stayed silent for a moment before saying, “I don’t know.”

“Do you have your meds?” Race nodded. “Good. This may sound crazy but I can come with you. If you want.”

The younger of the two shook his head. “No. Stay here with Crutchie.”

“Crutchie can take care of himself.”

“So can I.”

“You haven’t been on a plane since you came home.” Race pulled away from Jack and started gathering his bags. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Race, I just want to make sure you’ll be okay.”

“I’ll be fine,” Race said, glaring at Jack, who simply nodded. “Okay. I trust your judgment.”

Race turned toward his terminal and stopped for a second. He thought he had seen Albert, but another flyer passed between them and he was gone. _A trick of the light._

* * *

 

Silver appeared next to Albert, which made him jump. “Are you planning on getting on this plane with him?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t.” She looked around to see if there was someone listening, even though no one could hear them.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Really? Why cause he needs to ‘stay alive’?”

Silver shook her head. “Because he needs to die.”

* * *

“This? This is how he dies?” Albert paced back and forth. He couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Yes. You cannot get on that plane.”

He stopped. “Why not?” He asked contemptuously. “I can help him.”

“I can’t let you.”

He sighed.

“How long have you known about this?”

“Al, that’s not important.”

“Silver.”

She hesitated. “The whole time. That’s why I wouldn’t let you kill him. But he needs to die doing this. If he doesn’t…”

“What?”

“There’s no telling what they’ll do.”

Albert sighed. “Fine. But I can help protect the other people on the plane.”

“Actually…”

“Of course. Why should a bunch of civilians get to live?”

“We don’t have a choice.” Silver started to fade.

“Wait.” She stopped mid-fade. “How’s he going to do it?”

She reappeared fully. “We don’t know.” Albert furrowed his brow in confusion. “We know he’s going to do it, we know he’ll choose to. But he has to choose how. We can’t mess with free will.”

Albert finally brought up the courage to ask the question he’d been meaning to ask. “Is there any way I can make them see me? Even for a minute?”

* * *

 

Race finally got onto the plane and found his seat the plane started filling up. An older woman next to him, a young couple sitting in the aisle nearby, and a businessman a few aisles ahead. He heard a quiet whimpering in the seat right in front of him. He stood and looked over the seat. A little girl was flying solo, she was looking out the window, watching the workers on the runway.

“You okay?” She looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded slightly. “Is this your first time flying?”

She nodded again. Race looked around the plane. There was a seat open next to the little girl and a few more around the cabin. They had closed the doors; no one else was boarding. Race squeezed past the woman next to him, who had already fallen asleep. He pointed to the seat next to the little girl. “Can I sit here?” She moved her backpack to the floor and Race sat down. He put his hand out to shake.

“I’m Race.” She shook his hand.

“I’m Izzy.”

Race smiled. “You know, Izzy, I used to fly planes all the time.” Her eyes grew wide and she shifted to face him. “I was a pilot in the Air Force.” He pulled out a picture of him and Albert in their uniforms. “This is my… friend and I. He was a good pilot.” The plane started ascending and Izzy looked out the window with wide, terrified eyes. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Nothing’s going to happen. I promise.”

He couldn’t tell if he was saying it for her benefit or for his own. He looked down at his hands and realized that he was holding onto his armrest so tightly his knuckles were white. Once the plane was level, a man dressed in all black stood up. The man walked to the intercom system.

“Alright, change of plans. We’re not going to Chicago. There’s something we need and you all are going to help us get it.”

_Well shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Tuesday I promise <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He died…But how?”  
> "But, Albert, this is what you wanted, right?”  
> “Al, what does she mean?”

After Race left, Jack found his way out to his car. He climbed in but didn’t move. He opened the glove box and hit someone’s knee.  _ Wait…  _ He looked up. Albert was sitting in the passenger seat, beaming. 

“Can see me?”

“A- Albert?” Jack leaned back in his chair. “H-How are you here? You’re dead. We all-”

“Jack, there’s not enough time to explain. Race is in danger. I need to help him.”

“In danger? How?”

“Get that plane out of the sky. Call the police, airforce, whatever. Get people on the scene. Can you do that?”

Jack hesitated but nodded. Albert turned to the back seat. “You were right, Silv.” He looked back at Jack. “I have to go but I can come back later.”  Albert put his hand out to the other, who looked at it then up at Albert. He grabbed his hand and they both smiled. “Love you, Jack.”

“Love you, Al.”

* * *

After a half-hour of quiet, and internal debate, Race had all the information he needed. The man in the black was clearly a first-time flyer, either that or he didn’t fly often. He always kept one hand on the seat next to him, every time the plane bumped a little he sat down in an empty seat, and he over-exaggerated ways to calm himself down (Race had done the same thing his first flight). He was with at least one flight attendant, but he couldn’t tell who else. She was his girlfriend- or mistress- but probably girlfriend, the man didn’t have a ring on. 

Race stood and walked toward the front of the plane. He stopped in front of the man in black and plastered on a smile. 

“Hey, man.” Race put his hand up for a high five but the other man didn’t return it. “Anyway, I saw you were in with one of the hostesses. Could you hit me up with some first-class stuff?” He raised an eyebrow in mock hope. The man turned away but waved for him to follow. He led him toward the cockpit but turned into a small alcove. Then he pulled out a gun.

“What do you want?”

Race laughed nervously. He hadn’t expected the gun but he had to keep up the facade. “I just wanted some food for my daughter. She’s getting kind of hungry.” 

“Daughter?”

“Yeah.” Race pointed to Izzy. The man sighed and grabbed a bag of pretzels from the shelf next to him. Instead of grabbing the package, Race punched him in the throat and pushed the gun away from him. A gunshot rang through the plane. Race twisted the gun out of the hijacker’s hand and hit him with the butt of the gun. The limp body dropped to the floor. The whole plane shook and Race looked out the window. They were going down. Fast. 

He heard screams from the cabin and a pilot ran from the cockpit.   
“He passed out! The pilot passed out!”

“You’re the co-pilot. Go fly the plane.” The pilot shook his head vigorously. 

“I can’t, I can’t…” He repeated his statement. Race noticed how the man was shaking and his short rapid breaths. 

He sighed. “That’s okay. What’s your name?”

“Dylan.”   
“Great, Dylan. I need everyone in their seats, buckled. Can you do that?” The pilot looked between Race and the screaming civilians and nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He got up as best he could amidst the plane rattling. He made his way to the cockpit. Race looked at the board in front of him and sat in the co-pilot’s chair.  The plane was already descending rapidly. He needed to land the plane. He grabbed the mic. 

“Mayday, mayday. Flight 267 to Chicago is going down.” No response. 

_ I’ve done this before.  _ He took a deep breath and wrapped his fingers around the wheel. He put the landing gears out and pulled up hard on the wheel. The nose of the plane slowly lifted.

“Yes, yes, yes.” He smiled. His hands were shaking more than usual but he shook it off.  _ Adrenaline.  _

There were fields beneath them where he could land. Or he could take the plane all the way to Chicago and land it there. He shook away the thought and went with the former. After about twenty minutes, he landed the plane in a large field. The plane doors were twenty feet off the ground so no one could get out. After a while, everyone started getting antsy. There was a small knocking on the outside of the plane and everyone looked to Race. He took a breath and looked out the window. 

The owner of the field. Race opened the plane door. 

“Hello, sir,” Race waved. 

“Do y’all need a ladder.”

Race sighed in relief. “Yes, that would be great. Would you also call the police or something?”

“Police are on their way already.”

“Great.” 

“I’ll be back with that ladder.” Race nodded and closed the door. Izzy ran up to him and hugged him. 

“Hey,” Race laughed, getting onto his knees. The little girl sniffled. “It’s alright. See, nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re hurt.”

He furrowed his brow. “Hm?”

She pointed to his stomach. He followed and his eyes widened as he saw the red stain on his shirt. His insides were burning, like someone had pulled them out, ripped them apart and stuffed them back in. He swayed and fell onto his side.

* * *

Albert laughed with joy. “He did it! He landed the plane!”

“Albert-”

“And he’s fine! It’s a win-win; for them at least. 

“Albert-”

“I told you they could do it. Race is clever and-”

“Al?” Albert stopped when he heard the scared voice. He turned and saw the blonde standing near the plane.

“Race…”

“How- but…”

“He died…” He turned on Silver.  “But how?”

“When the hijacker fired the shot. He didn’t notice because of the adrenaline coursing through him. By the time he landed the plane…” They watched the door of the plane thrown open and the passengers yell to the farmer. “But, Albert, this is what you wanted, right?”

Race looked between the two of them. “What does she mean?”

A smile spread across Albert’s face but then it faltered. “Jack.”


End file.
